


Accidental X-Rays

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after a few years of being on Earth a young Kara Danvers is not in complete control of all her powers, nor, knowledgeable about some of them. Intrigued by what she can hear through the wall that joins her bedroom to Alex's room, Kara makes use of a new power to investigate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental X-Rays

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl: Kara/Alex, Voyeurism : Kara has trouble learning to control her x-ray vision.

“Fuck...”

Kara lifted her head at the sound of her adoptive sister's voice. The blonde haired girl shifted her gaze to the doorway before looking directly at the wall on the other side of the room. The girl narrowed her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows as she concentrated on the wall, attempting to peer through it to find the source of Alex's soft husky whimper. 

“Oh.”

Alex's voice drifted through the wall once more on the back of a high pitched moan. Kara focused on the wall, biting her bottom lip as the sound of Alex's moan rolled through her mind, and the layers of the wall began to fall away before her eyes. The wallpaper disappeared first, then the thick wooden support beams, before Kara's gaze opened up to the expanse of Alex's bedroom. Kara glanced at the other girl's closed doorway then redirected her gaze to the bed.

A soft quiet groan fell from Kara's lips at the sight that met her eyes.

Alex lay spread out across the surface of her bedsheets. The girl's tank top had been pushed upwards to reveal the soft mound of her right breast, and her left hand pinched at the nipple roughly, rolling it between the pad of her thumb and index finger. Kara followed the line of Alex's right hand downward, passed the soft ripple of her abdominal muscles, to the curve of her hip before it disappeared inside her sleep shorts. The blonde haired girl narrowed her eyes, willing the fabric of Alex's shorts to disappear, tracing the arch and shift of the girl's hand. 

“Ka...” Alex's voice faded out midway through her word as she clamped her teeth down into her bottom lip and let a shiver ripple through her body. 

“Alex.” Kara grunted as if in reply as she pushed her own hand into her underwear. The girl didn't bother to tease her lips or brush her fingers across her nipples. Instead, she thrust her hand down into her panties and swiped the pad of her index finger across her prominent clit. 

Kara timed the movements of her hand to the soft back and forth of Alex's forearm. She followed the pulse of the woman's hand with her eyes, matching the rub of her finger against her clit to the press of Alex's arm, willing her body to fall into sync with Alex. 

“Kar...” Alex groaned and her hips bucked upwards. The dark haired girl shifted her hand slightly and pushed her hand deeper into her underwear.

In turn, Kara pressed her hand firmly against her clit and narrowed her eyes on the other girl's movements. Finally, Alex's sleep shorts faded away and Kara was rewarded with the sight of Alex pushing two fingers inside her dripping cunt. The older girl pushed at her entrance, thrusting one finger and then two into the damp passage, whilst the heel of her hand rubbed against her clit. “Oh,” Kara groaned, her free hand reaching out to clutch at the fabric of her bedsheets, ignoring the sound of ripping fabric. “Alex...”

Alex pushed and thrust her fingers as she rocked her hips upwards into her hand. “Fuck, Kara, please….” She whined as she arched her back. The girl's mouth fell open and a silent scream escaped her mouth. The tendons in her neck strained awkwardly, pulsing against her skin, while her muscles clenched and spasmed. “Oh, fuck.” 

“Alex.” Kara came with her sister's name on her lips and the sight of the girl's orgasm playing through her mind on a loop. The blonde haired girl's eyes darkened until the wall came back into focus and her body slumped backwards onto her pillowcase.


End file.
